Man behind the walls
by IcedSoulFairy
Summary: AU. She's a pastry shop owner, living in the daylight. He's a hitman, forced into the shadows. They come from two sides of the world. But, Erza Scarlet loves him. Very much, she wished that the day would slow down to hold him longer.


**Title**: Man behind the walls

**A/N**: So, yet again. I'm here with another story. And after pulling that second-person-point-of-view thing, I'm here with a rather new experiment-AUs ! Yaaaay(?) haha. I know some of you guys don't usually read these things but-why not give it a shot? Lol.

Ahahahaha!:3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail, or the lyrics of the song. All of them belong to their rightful and respective owners.

(You guys might have noticed that most of my stories are song-inspired. I can't help it. They are my fave songs. Haha:3)

* * *

**Man behind the walls**

She stares, blankly-in the gray haze clouding her visions she found herself slumped down her knees on something cold and prickling. Shaking. Drained of the strength, she felt bare around her body. Wait, she wondered-how and why did she feel sore all over? A cold breeze answered her. Now that you mention it, her clothes was terribly burned, shattered, and barely clinging to her body.

She smelled awfully of some red colored liquid pooled in large amounts around her.

_What was that? Wa-_

Blood.

_Oh, no._

She couldn't figure out anymore if it came from her. It's dark and somehow only a small amount of light lit her the surroundings.

And the cold sensation was back against her feet, her skin.

Snow?

_Red_ snow.

Then everything swirled fast. She shut her eyes to keep her from being dizzy. The intense pressure building up inside her and the deathly chills crawling to her spine never helped her better.

She heard water dripping. So loud it echoes, reverberating-mocking her senses. It was unnerving she had to clasp her hands over her ears. And she realized she was shaking-violently. Why was she standing again? She didn't know. The shadows crept up and was sucking the life out of her. And though, she still heard the sounds of the water drops. Like it was playing at the back of her head, not wanting to leave her alone.

No. How can she be afraid of something she doesn't even know?

Oh, no. She swore she wasn't gonna be that weak.

She had to open her eyes. Had to.

And she did.

And she wished she hadn't done that.

For the next thing she saw was him.

_No. this could be an illusion. _Everything's got to be an illusion.

But it was him. Really him. He's known him from years and it took only one glance to know it was really him. His pale skin( deathly pale-she noticed) his manly scars etching over his muscular build. His scar on the forehead.

Everything was_ him_. She should've been relieved.

If only he wasn't lying there flat, eyes closed, motionless.

If only she didn't notice his chest wasn't moving the way it's supposed to.

If only he wasn't covered in that hateful slick of crimson fluid.

She screamed. With all the voice she could gather up.

* * *

The first time she woke up was probably in the middle of the night.

Stray red strands of her disheveled hair were sticking to her face, for beads of sweat ran down her temples. She gasped for air, abruptly sitting up she could feel the mattress shake, too.

The next thing that came across her mind was to look for him. Desperately.

With still shaking hands, she groped the sheets, beneath it, around her,beside him. She wasn't satisfied until she finds his hands just beneath the covers. Warm. Just how it used to. She squeezed it. Just lightly, as if to assure herself that every image imprinted in her mind was nothing but a dream. A nightmare. She repeated the process until her breathing eases. And she held his hands, securely wrapping his fingers around hers.

_Thank God._

She rested her head to the headboard, slowly gaining her composure back and remembered the time which was enough for her to think it wasn't a very good idea to wake the sleeping boy next to him. No. A man.

He's okay. She could hear his peaceful breathing. She could see his lips parted and it made her wanted to giggle for the thought of picturing his gorgeous face under the moonlight. Yes, she'd gladly take tons of pictures of him because she won't be able to see his face for the longest time.

The redhead wished that she never fell in love with someone with such profession. Sometimes, wished she met him way back so she could convince him to back out as early as possible.

But most times, she is thankful. Thankful that she met him. That day, she was just a normal owner of some pastry shop where she was the apple of every customer's eye. Sure, she is unique for having such a natural scarlet hair she'd normally tie in ponytails. Everyone claims her as a goddess of beauty, even though she'd humbly say she's just herself. It wasn't her fault she had that tall, slim and sexy figure with a woman's pride bigger than normal. Despite that, who would've thought a breaker of law beneath the shadows would pay attention to her?

She smiled at the memory of their first meeting. A normal Thursday evening when an injured man was found on her doorstep. He could've died-that's all she thought as he took the man in, never knowing anything about why and how.

It was an accident, really. How they first met; How they eventually became friends-then more than that.- then how she knew about his bloody profession. That time, his face was straightened, emotionless just as always. But it would take someone who truly knew him to see the soft and sad glint in those steely orbs. That, she knew he was honest.

There was a slight pressure on her hands holding his. It was a reassuring press. Warm and very comforting. She can't still imagine how a calloused hand held warmth that contradicts to his cold expression. Those hands stained by blood. Other people's blood.

" You're awake, aren't you?"

"Go to sleep now. Erza." came a sleepy, husky voice from his side. Erza can't help but be amused of the other man's cute expression.

She obeyed.

_And when the daylight comes, You'll have to go._

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close._

_Coz in the daylight, we'll be on our own. _

_But tonight I need to hold you so close._

* * *

The second time she woke up, she decided she isn't gonna get herself to sleep anymore. She was cradled under the taller man's arms. She looked up, noticing the man's eyelashes flutter under the slowly rising sunlight. He kissed her forehead lovingly. Erza could feel his heartbeats-uneasy. There was a feeling that the other was hiding from his onyx orbs, she knew.

"What's wrong, Gray?" she asked.

"Nothing. I wanna watch you sleep."

"Pervert." the redhead said, not really an accusing tone but a soft, loving voice.

"You know something?..." Gray spoke quietly.

"Hnnn?"

"I wish I could've been another man when I met you. If I knew I would meet you, I never would have chosen this line of work...being a killer. A hitman..."

He paused. Gray bit his lip and from Erza's position, there was the tiniest glint of regret hidden beneath his eyes.

"I'm sorry.." he continued. There was a stinging silence between them. But then, Erza tilted her head up to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

"No. Don't ever think of that. You are much different from a killer. You kill to save. That is the difference. And..." she held his hands away from the embrace and brought it up to her chin, lining his broad chest.

"I don't care if these hands will be seen as the dirtiest hands ever been. They will always remain clean to me. I know there's something better than they see in that red-stained suit. Because I know you better than they do."

"Thank you.. For letting me see the man behind those walls." Erza said as she embraced Gray's waist tightly.

There were many things that changed since the day of their fateful encounter. How the faith in what she sees and can't changed; how she learned that the world she grew up to isn't what it seems; how she discovered the world clad in light, hid a long stretching darkness.

And one man had made her see the truth.

She felt a pair of arms reaching to her back. She knew this was the one place she belong to. The skies are getting bright, the stars are burning out. Erza wished somebody would slow it down.

"Thank you.. For loving me." it was a simple statement. A simple exchange of gratitude they made. But it was the sweetest conversation they had. And Gray will cherish this moment until he comes back to her again. She was her home to return to. The one place that would accept him as his true self.

_Coz when the daylight comes, I'll have to go._

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close._

_Coz in the daylight, we'll be on our own._

_But tonight I need to hold you so close._

* * *

The third time Erza woke up, he wasn't there in his place anymore. But what was on her hands was cold silver chain. His necklace; she remembered him saying how much it's important to him.

She smiled. Now, she had something to do to keep her busy while he's out.

_I promise to take care of this for you. Make sure you come back safely, okay?_

* * *

**A/N**: so, this world is set where Erza is an owner of a pastry shop(you guys probably know what she bakes) and Gray is a(OMG) hitman. Yeah, seems my brain is messed up for thinking such things and crossing between two worlds. I honestly don't know what I'm doing. My bunnies are that crazy. I'm crazy. Haha. Meeewwww.

Oh, to make things clear- They did NOT do anything like you probably think of them doing in the same bed. Haha. I'm really not into writing those kind of things~

For anyone of you (still) reading my fic "Right here Waiting". Dont worry. I'm working on it. Seriously, I didn't think connecting events together can be this damn hard. Haha. But, I'm sure I'll make something out of this.

Review? I wanna see your reaction.

Love lots,

Ice~


End file.
